A known image forming apparatus performs printing by downloading a file stored in a server. The image forming apparatus accepts a print request provided by a user via an operation panel. The print request includes print settings specifying, for example, a page range to be printed. The image forming apparatus requests the server to download data in accordance with the print settings to the image forming apparatus, and performs printing in accordance with the print settings.